Ley de Finagle
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: AU. una sakura vengativa, un sasuke picaron. ley de finagle: solo tiene dos enunciados. *Algo que pueda ir mal, irá mal en el peor momento posible. *La perversidad del Universo tiende hacia el máximo one-shot, por el cumple de mi hermana-5-sep


**aqui le traigo un one-shot por el cumple de mi onii-chan, cumplio ayer pero no lo pude subbir por vete tu a saber ¬¬ jeje**

**feliz cumpleaños laura!!**

**espero que les guste!!**

**disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, de ser asi, kakashi no estaria muerto, ni jiraya, danzo estaria en un retrete ahogado, y sasuke-kun habria vuelto**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ley de Finagle**

Solo tiene dos enunciados:

_Algo que pueda ir mal, irá mal en el peor momento posible._

_La perversidad del Universo tiende hacia el máximo_

La cara del profesor pasó de un anonadado pálido a un furioso rojo a medida que iba frunciendo el ceño mas, y mas —si es que eso es anatómicamente posible— camino a grandes zancadas hacia nosotros —que seguíamos inmóviles en nuestra posición de cercanía inusitada—y de un brusco jalón separo a Sasuke de mi por lo menos un metro.

— ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? —gruño clavándonos a ambos una mirada que de matar, ya nos tendría a treinta metros bajo tierra…

—Pues…esto…no es lo que parece—logre decir apenas, los nervios me estaban matando, Sasuke en cambio parecía tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo de que no es lo que parece? —Preguntó y enrojeció todavía más, estaba tan, pero tan colorado, que pensé que en cualquier momento caería fulminado por un ataque cardiaco o algo parecido —yo sé muy bien lo que estaba pasando aquí —hizo una pausa y me miro fijamente— ¿y usted, no estaba indispuesta?

Una extraña vocecilla en mi cabeza no cesaba de repetirme "estas en problemas, estas en problemas", si aquella voz era mi conciencia, debía de tener un perverso sentido del humor. Cerré los ojos derrotada, pero los abrí de golpe cuando escuche la seca contestación de Sasuke.

—si sabe que estaba pasando, para que pregunta—le soltó así, sin más. Me preocupe por su salud mental.

¿Pero que le pasaba?

De seguro su madre lo dejo caer muchas veces de niño, a lo mejor de cabeza, porque seamos sinceros…

¿Quién en su sano juicio admite algo por lo que está seguro lo castigaran, y que encima no es cierto?

¡¡ ¿Quién?!!

Ah, esperen, ya se, el so tonto de Sasuke…

Sospecho que me puse de todos los colores y muy en el fondo estaba esperando que se abriera en el suelo una grieta que me engullera hacia el país del nunca jamás.

Nunca, jamás te chocaste con Sasuke

Nunca, jamás discutieron

Nunca, jamás planeaste una absurda venganza

Y definitivamente, nunca, jamás te habían encontrado en una posición aparentemente comprometedora con él.

Pero como el mundo es cruel, resulto que dicha grieta jamás apareció y yo estaba en muy, muy serios problemas.

_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, lógico, desde cuando una persona amanece fresca como lechuga, con tan solo cuatro horas de sueño. Tenía el cabello vuelto una melodía, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a desenredar semejante estropajo. Pero aparte de que la música— mí adorada compañera de apartamento hizo una fiesta privada con su amiguito de turno—no me dejo dormir. Así que malhumorada, con unas ojeras de oso panda y el dolor de cabeza, me prepare para ir a clases.

Me mire en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, el cabello rosa estaba suelto y húmedo—había resuelto lavarme el cabello para poder desenredarlo—y las ojeras eran menos notorias después del baño y la ligera capa de base, me había puesto una blusa rojo vino, porque con el humor que llevaba era mejor dar una advertencia para que pobres incautos no fueran a cometer el error de molestarme—algo así como un aviso de los que llevan los animales peligrosos—, tres golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones, era Temari, mi simpática compañera de apartamento.

Compartía el apartamento con dos chicas desde el inicio del curso, la primera, Temari, me cae extremadamente bien, es dos años mayor que yo y tiene una personalidad que aunque parezca agresiva en un principio es todo lo contrario, en cambio Karin, mi adorable —nótese el sarcasmo—otra compañera, es un incordio total, es una furcia, bueno no literalmente, pero se comportaba como una.

—Sakura —me saludo Ten-ten —buenos días, te aconsejo, por el bien de tu salud mental, que no pases por la sala.

— ¿qué?

—Karin, dejo la sala echa un desastre…

Por su expresión me pareció que desastre era una palabra amable.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, con Temari siguiéndome, para confirmar mis sospechas, desastre no era la palabra correcta, no, claro que no…parecía que hubiese pasado un terremoto y un huracán por la sala, era un lugar de guerra, habían botellas vacías por doquier, ropa tirada e inclusive una gran mancha de lo que supuse era vino tinto en la mitad del sofá que para acabar es blanco…

— ¡Karin!! —chillé al borde de la histeria.

—shhh, Sakura, cálmate, sabes que nada bueno pasara si la despiertas a esta hora, me la tendría que aguantar dando lata toda la mañana, mejor espera hasta después de la escuela—me pidió Temari, con cara angustiada, decidí que tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, la zorr…err Karin debía de estar durmiendo aun, después de su _fiestecita._

Salí camino al lugar en el que menos me gusta estar, en el cual hay gente que no me gusta ver, y donde tengo que hacer lo que menos me gusta: estudiar. Aunque, bueno, no era del todo malo, igual Hinata y Ino lograban levantare el ánimo con sus continuos delirios, son mis mejores amigas y aunque están un poco locas las quiero mucho, son de las pocas personas que se ganan mi aprecio y son incondicionales, logran arrancarme sonrisas hasta en los días más tristes. Eran ellas las que como todos los días me esperaban en la entrada, al verme Ino se empezó a reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes, Hinata la miro como si estuviera junto a una loca—que en efecto era cierto—hasta que Ino sin dejar de reírse se acerco y le dijo algo al oído, acto seguido Hinata se estaba muriendo de la risa.

— ¿De cuál se fumaron?—les pregunte un poco seca, cuando llegue a su lado, no sé porque pero era obvio que se reían de mí.

— ¿mal día, eh? —me pregunto Ino, mientras intentaba parar de reír, cosa que por supuesto no consiguió.

— ¿tanto se nota?

—Con esa cara y esa blusa, pareces un aviso ambulante de fiera suelta— me explico Hinata mientras que Ino se ahogaba de la risa—además, ya sabes, nosotras nos damos cuenta de todo—termino y volvió a reír. Puso una cara de desquiciada que hizo que hasta yo empezara a reír.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí y no en un psiquiátrico?—les pregunte, tratando de provocarlas.

—Sí, cariño y finge que tú no estás tan loca como nosotras—me dijo Ino que por fin había parado de reír y había quedado picada por mi comentario.

—Claro, claro, como digas—le respondí en un suspiro.

—Bueno ya—dijo Hinata, que demostraba interés solidario— ¿Qué te paso?

—lo de siempre…, es decir, que Karin la armo en grande anoche y no me dejo dormir.

—Vamos, anímate—me dijo Ino con una mueca mientras me pellizcaba las mejillas.

—Vuelves a hacer eso y tenemos problemas—le susurre un poco molesta, detesto que me hagan eso, pero en verdad no tenía derecho a decir nada, yo hacía exactamente lo mismo, quejarme sería quizás injusto pero eran mis cachetes y punto.

—ay, relájate, era molestando—me dijo en apariencia sumisa, pero de repente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, le hizo señas a Hinata que abrió la boca un momento, y luego se miraron mutuamente.

— ¿qué? —les pregunte, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, porque una voz chillona, que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, se escucho:

—Sakura—dijo la odiosa vocecilla— ¿Qué tal?

Ten-ten, una chica de esas huecas, la que la mayoría de la población masculina persigue, pero su cabeza es tal cual un globo: llena de aire.

—bien hasta que llegaste tu—le respondí así sin más. De haber sido cualquier otra persona me hubiese dado cosita decir eso, pero tratándose de ella cualquier cosa era válida.

Hizo caso omiso a mi comentario, y se sacudió la melena color caoba.

—Que malas eres—puso una cara de pesar, por supuesto fingida —yo venía con buena intención.

— ¿ah, sí?... no me digas—falso, ella es mala, cada cosa que hacía o decía destilaba maldad.

Si se dio cuenta de mi sarcasmo decidió ignorarlo.

—Bueno yo solo quería avisarte que las fuentes están en reparación —no me pintaba bien su expresión, demasiado inocente, por supuesto no le duro mucho, cambio a una burlona en toda regla—así que si tienes planeado caerte dentro de alguna, ten cuidado con los materiales regados.

…

¿Qué diablos?

Jamás dejaría de recordarme el incidente del 3 de marzo, un lunes soleado, en el jardín trasero de la escuela, bueno, yo iba caminando y en mi afán por esquivar al gentío que había allí, me tropecé junto a la fuente y caí dentro, empapada y avergonzada trate de Salir antes de que se empeorara el asunto, pero para gran horror mío, Ten-ten estaba presente y se encargo de que todo el mundo se enterara y de que yo jamás lo olvidara.

Pero por supuesto no me iba a quedar así.

—oh, gracias—le dije con un tono dulce del todo falso, que reemplace rápidamente con uno acido cuando añadí: — por cierto—tenía una sonrisa triunfal la muy maldita— ten cuidado cuando atravieses las puertas, procura pasar de lado no vaya a ser que te atores en alguna.

Se le esfumo su sonrisa en un Pas-pis-Pas.

—Resbalosa—se limito a decir para luego marcharse. Sabía que eso la callaría.

—Que pesada— susurro Ino con una sonrisita.

—Bueno ahora que mencionas lo de los cuernos—empezó Hinata poniéndose los dedos índices estirados en la parte alta de la cabeza— ¿no has visto a Neji?

—oh, Dios mío, gracias al cielo no me he topado con el incordio ese—exclame sobreactuando un poquitín, pero sinceramente hubiese sido problemático encontrármelo, pues luego no iba a parar de seguirme y las habladurías comenzarían de nuevo.

Los rumores habían comenzado en junio luego de la fiesta de Shizune, pero en realidad el problema con Neji había empezado antes, en abril. Neji era el novio de Ten-ten, el más popular, el mejor deportista, pero por sobretodo el más…mujeriego. Muchos lo sabían, pero nadie hablaba del asunto, nada, en realidad yo intuía que Ten-ten lo sabía todo pero con tal de poder presumir de ser la novia de él, hacia oídos sordos. Pero con lo ocurrido ese día no le quedo más remedio que terminar con él delante de todos y con una estruendosa bofetada…el pecado de Neji fue simple e imperdonable: besarme. Llevaba varias semanas asechándome, buscaba agregar otro nombre a su lista, pero siempre encontraba la manera de evadir sus continuas babosadas, pero el día de la fiesta estaba solo, no me preocupo porque estaba rodeada de gente, pensé que no iba a hacer nada en público, me equivoque, el muy estúpido me beso delante de todo el mundo, lógicamente le quedo mi mano marcada en la cara, Ten-ten que había visto todo y ante la atenta mirada de los fiesteros, lo insultó y luego lo abofeteo, splat!!

En su caso fue bye, bye Neji bye, bye.

Yo no había tenido tanta suerte, seguía pegado a mí, quizás es alguna estrategia de hacerme la vida miserable, Ten-ten no olvidaba la pena que sintió ese día, y al ver que Neji seguía al asecho, trataba en lo posible hacerme sentir mal.

Claro que no salía como ella quería.

Sonó el timbre de entrada así que Hinata, Ino y yo nos apresuramos a la tonta clase de matemáticas.

_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

Todo es una sucia confabulación.

Llevaba más de una hora de duro confronta miento, la lucha contra…el sueño.

Tanto la profesora como el reloj estaba en mi contra, ella hablaba y hablaba.

_Como si fuese a entender algo de eso…_

El reloj era simplemente un traidor, se negaba a avanzar, iba a ralentí.

Llevaba ya más de media hora en la misma posición, sentada con el codo en la mesa y la cara apoyada en la base de la mano, me dolía la muñeca de tanto tiempo que llevaba así, pero tenía demasiada pereza como para moverme.

Me di cuenta cuando empecé a perder la conciencia, mi cabeza se deslizo hasta la fría superficie del pupitre y la visión se me fue oscureciendo hasta que me abandone a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté sobresaltada por el sonido de un pesado libro al caer, la profesora Yuki estaba justo en frente de mi asiento, había dejado caer su absurdamente gordo libro de cálculo con el fin de despertarme. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

—Haruno — hablaba a gritos—fuera de mi clase— ¡maldición!— ¡ahora!!

No necesitaba que lo repitiera, me levante aun medio dormida, agarre mi mochila y Salí malhumorada del salón. El pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, a excepción de mí claro, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, no podía estar peor de lo que ya estaba, mi día era un asco.

Iba tan metida en mis locuras que no vi al extraño, hasta que choque estrepitosamente con él. Todo no hubiese sido tan vergonzoso sin solo nos hubiéramos golpeado ligeramente, pero no, a mí nunca me salían las cosas de la mejor manera. Mi pierna se enredo con la suya, por lo que perdí pie y caí —literalmente—sobre él. _

Quede un poco aturdida por la caída, por eso solo atine a ver unos ojos de un intenso negro, jamás había visto unos ojos tan oscuros, parecían unos pozos en los cuales con gusto te sumergirías. Mi mirada quedo trabada en la suya, pero solo por un momento, el resto de él merecía atención. Su cuerpo era condenación y su rostro simplemente la perdición.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que el extraño abrió la boca:

— ¿Eres ciega o estúpida? —pregunto mientras se ponía en pie y se limpiaba los pantalones.

Me quede anonadada, era una lástima que una persona tan atractiva fuera tan maleducada.

Mis pensamientos fluían sin control ni dirección, note que mi silencio empezaba a impacientarlo, ya que se había quedado de pie y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿ahora resulta que también eres muda? —bueno, hasta ahí llego mi ensimismamiento, ya había colmado mi de por sí escasa paciencia, ahora se aguantaba.

— ¡pero tu quien te crees, zoquete!!! —le grite exasperada, levantándome del suelo.

—así que después de todo no eres muda—dijo con sorna y sonriendo.

—Evidentemente, no soy muda, ciega tampoco y mucho menos estúpida—estaba totalmente fuera de control, pero nadie me había hecho enfadar tanto— ¡aquí el único estúpido eres tú!!

—Pues eso no es lo que parece—seguía sonriendo, al parecer mi furia solo conseguía divertirle.

—ah, sabes que, púdrete—empecé a caminar con dirección a la salida, no pensaba quedarme ni un minuto más hablando con ese tonto.

—un gusto conocerte—gritó cuando estaba ya junto a la puerta de salida.

Me gire y lo mire, tenía una cara de satisfacción.

—no puedo decir lo mismo, y créeme que no lo lamento en lo más mínimo—le respondí mientras atravesaba la puerta y me recibía el frescor de la mañana.

Hasta afuera se escuchaban sus fuerte risotadas, y eso acabó por agriarme el día, me olvide de las clases del día y preferí ir a casa.

____________________________________________________________________ _

Nadie hizo ruido ni vino a molestarme en toda la mañana, quizás presintiendo que hoy no era mi día, pero ya en la tarde fue otra la historia, Ino y Hinata llegaron, con ellas volvió el sonido de la risa y el bullicio en general.

Llegaron eufóricas gritando que me lo había perdido, y yo la verdad no tenía idea de a que se referían, pero ese brillito en sus ojos, solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿cómo era y donde lo vieron? — les pregunte apoyándome en la cabecera de la cama.

Ellas habían entrado sin llamar a mi cuarto, con una bandeja llena de pastelitos de arequipe que les había dado Temari, y después de burlarse un buen rato por la manera en que me encontraron — despeinada y cantando con la música a todo volumen — empezaron con sus gritos.

— hola, Saku, vamos cambia esa cara, que venimos a contarte algo genial.

— ¿ah sí?— les pregunte curiosa en realidad.

— Ah, Dios mío — suspiro Ino dejándose caer en la cama sobre mí —, no sabes lo que te has perdido.

—  aparte del aire que me acabas de sacar, no sé que más he perdido, así que ilumíname Hinata, dime que quiere decir la zafada de Ino.

—  hoy había en _el purgatorio_ un chico que estaba, simplemente buenísimo.

— humm, que vistas— seguía suspirando Ino, a ese paso se iba a gastar a base de suspiros— y esos ojos…que deleite para la vista.

Bueno primero aclaro, _el purgatorio _es el nombre cariñoso que le pusimos al lugar donde los tiranos (los maestros) nos torturan con clases aburridas y eternas.

Eso trajo a mi cabeza, el encuentro con el maleducado, seguro era de él que hablaban, pero igual podía ser otra persona, y sinceramente desee que fuese así

—  no me estarán hablando de un chico pelinegro, con los ojos oscuros ¿cierto?— les pregunte

— ese mismo — Hinata confirmo mis temores — pero ¿cómo es que tu lo has visto si solo llego a la clase después del primer receso?

— pues porque me choque con él cuando iba de salida.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— me pregunto Ino

— seguro se porto como todo un caballero, porque hoy a Ten-ten se le cayeron los libros, bueno en realidad no se le cayeron la muy descarada los dejo caer, y él amablemente se los recogió, Ten-ten estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo — dijo Hinata

_Así que el infeliz ese solamente es maleducado conmigo, ¡pero si yo no le hecho nada!_

— entonces está estudiando en el purgatorio ¿saben en qué salón esta? —  les pregunte, pensando ya en mi venganza.

— Eso es lo mejor de todo— chillo Ino — está en nuestro grupo.

_Bien eso lo hará todo más fácil _pensé para mi, mientras imaginaba distintas formas para hacerle pagar al bestia ese por sus estupideces.

____________________________________________________________________ _

Después de una noche de sueño increíblemente tranquila, desperté con una idea de cómo vengarme. Si tenía algún fallo, me iba a ver en tremendo problema, pero confiaba en que todo marchara bien.

Refinando mi plan me prepare para ir al _purgatorio,_ caí en cuenta de que el día jugaba a mi favor, martes era igual a educación física.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me encontré con mis amigas, que parecían aliviadas por verme de buen humor. No les iba a decir nada acerca de lo que tenía planeado, no porque no confiara en ellas, solo que si algo salía mal, no quería que ellas pagaran los platos rotos.

La primera clase se paso volando, y la verdad es que no preste mucha atención, la vida de Alejandro Magno la podía dejar para después, había algo más que requería mi atención, el bestia, digo, Sasuke, había escuchado el nombre cuando el profesor lo bombardeo con preguntas, acerca de Alejandro el grande, para ver que tal estaba con historia excusas, solo quería corchar al nuevo , y se vio desilusionado porque, su nuevo estudiante, respondió todo perfectamente y sin rastro de vacilación.

La segunda clase era educación física, y aquí empezaba mi plan.

El profesor llego puntual, con su vestimenta usual, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y una camiseta con un estampado que decía "deporte es salud", todos nos dirigimos a los vestuarios, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, obviamente.

Me apresure a cambiarme, todas la chicas debíamos usar el mismo modelo de short, pero la camiseta o blusa, era cada cual la que prefiera, así que yo por mi parte me puse una blusita de tirantes negra.

Estaba calzándome el tenis cuando escuche a unas chicas murmurar:

Escuche que vive con su hermano mayor…

Pues, mi hermana me dijo que venía de Suna…

No necesitaba ni preguntar de quien hablaban, era obvio que era de Sasuke, el bestia ese había causado furor, entre la población femenina, al punto que el 80% suspiraban por él, las que no lo hacían era por que o bien tenían novio o estaban tras alguien…, yo por mi parte solo quería no tener nada que ver con él.

Después de esa "informativa" parada, Salí de los vestuarios para ir directo a la pista de atletismo, donde estaban la mayoría de mis compañeros, algunos caminando por ahí, otros sentados simplemente hablando, también alcance a ver a Sasuke, sentado solitario bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano mirando a la nada. Hinata e Ino estaban en una banca charlando, así que me acerque donde ellas que me sonrieron animadas.

—hey, mar, mira eso—me dice Ino señalando a Kiba, un compañero que se paseaba con una camiseta roja que tenía un ridículo estampado que decía "¡la virginidad da cáncer, vacúnese aquí!"

— ¡qué horror!! —dije entre risas, la verdad es que con esta gente se ve cada cosa…

—uff, ya viene el profe—suspiro Hinata, a ella, como a la mayoría de las chicas, no le gusta la educación física, y yo no la culpo, porque de hecho, aborrezco estas clases, el profesor solo nos pone a correr y correr, es un fastidio.

El profesor aparece y con un silbatazo nos manda a darle diez vueltas a la pista, pude ver como todos suspiraban al unisonó y caminaban resignados al inicio del recorrido.

Fui a donde estaba el profesor dando silbatazos enloquecidos que lograban destrozar los nervios de cualquiera. Cuando me detuve a su lado me miro frunciendo el seño.

—Haruno, ¿que se supone que hace aquí? ¡Vaya a correr!!

—em, pues—ya tenía mi excusa y era perfectamente comprensible, pero daba vergüenza decirla por mas falsa que fuese—es que no puedo hacer ejercicio hoy.

— ¿por? —pregunto confuso

¡Uff, hay que ver que estos educadores de hoy en día, no pillan las indirectas, mejor que no salgan de aquella área que dominan!

—Pues, esto… usted sabe—seguía confundido, ¡pinche vida!! Me iba obligar a decirlo—cosas de mujeres…

Mi voz se perdió y me sentí enrojecer, por fin el profesor pareció entender.

—está bien, tiene permiso para no hacer deporte, pero solo hoy, ni crea que a la próxima se salva.

Me dio una excusa y fui a sentarme en la banca, pero después de media hora de estar mirando lejos, me aburrí, así que me fui a paso lento hasta la cafetería y me quede ahí relajada, alrededor de veinte minutos, tomándome un café bien cargadito. Al terminarme el café regrese a la pista, había sido suficiente tiempo.

Los chicos jugaban futbol mientras que a las chicas les tocaba voleibol, alcance a ver a Hinata escapar nerviosa de la trayectoria del balón, entonces el profesor empezó a gritarles que jugaban como niñas.

Rodé los ojos ante la obviedad del asunto.

Empecé a meditar si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, y después de sopesar los pros y los contras, cosa que no me tomo mucho tiempo considerando que no había mucho que pensar, decidí que si no estaba precisamente bien, en mi caso era lo correcto, digo que en mi caso, porque otra persona hubiese preferido dejar pasar el asunto, pero yo y mi condenado orgullo, no íbamos a dejar todo así.

Mire a lo lejos, y venia Moegi, una chica de un grado inferior que caminaba relajada. No le tocaba educación física y debería estar siendo torturada por el profesor de geografía.

—hola, Moegi—la salude sonriente.

—ah, hola, Sakura—me sonrió de vuelta, la chica es bastante agradable, las veces que estuvimos hablando había sido totalmente amable.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte, y vi como ponía una sonrisa de euforia aparecía en su rostro.

—bien, sabes el profesor Asuma—oh, claro que sabía, era el nombre de mi tortura, tres veces a la semana—es que se ha ido de viaje por un mes, y el colegio decidió, que mientras no esté esta hora la íbamos a dedicar a "estudiar"—termino haciendo comillas al aire.

Ya entendía su felicidad, resistí el impulso de ponerme a saltar como una lela gritando que me había librado de geografía por un mes.

— ¿y tú, como estas? —me pregunto aún con la sonrisa en la cara, cuando hablo recordé de pronto lo que haría, y viéndola pensé que ella podría ayudarme.

—bien, oye, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

—claro, ¿Qué necesitas? —oh, Dios esta chica sí que es un sol.

—es que, bueno, ¿ves al chico que esta allá? — pregunte señalando disimuladamente a Sasuke.

—claro, ¿Cómo no verlo? Si esta como quiere…—me respondió con una risita.

—esto…bueno, él—gire los ojos, ¿es que ninguna era inmune a él? —ves y dile, como cosa tuya, que lo están buscando en la secretaria.

—oh, ya entiendo—susurro con una sonrisa picara

¿Qué era lo que entendía?

—quieres darte una escapadita con el bombón ese, no te culpo…

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le decía? ¿"No es eso, es solo que estuve planeando una venganza contra él, y lo necesito solo para…"?

No podía decirle aquello, como mínimo pensaría que estoy loca…

—Justo es eso, pero por favor, lo digas a nadie…—susurre, poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena, no importara lo que pensara en realidad, solo necesitaba que nadie supiera nada.

—no te preocupes—dijo guiñándome el ojo—adiós, y que te diviertas…

Observe como Moegi camino al edificio, después de unos cuantos minutos regresaba con una cara seria, se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo algo, para luego marcharse por donde vino.

Caray, esta chica tenia futuro como actriz, se lo comentaría nada mas la viese.

Sasuke se acerco a el profesor, que puso caras pero no se negó, después de todo era una orden de la oficina, o al menos eso creían.

— ¡Uchiha! —Gritó antes de Sasuke saliera de la pista— a pesar de que la clase habrá acabado cuando vuelvas harás diez vueltas más.

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vi como Sasuke se alejaba camino a la secretaria, y en ese momento agradecí la nula percepción de las dimensiones que tuvo el arquitecto de la escuela, que de veras es ridículamente grande, y tiene tantas —demasiadas diría yo— escaleras.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver al profesor dar por finalizada la clase, el relax fue tangible en el aire, la siguiente hora era arte, y bueno siendo sinceros, nunca hacíamos nada, aunque la profesora nos echaba unas miradas matadoras…tremendas.

Hinata e Ino se acercaron a paso lento hacia mí, con una cara de cansancio notable, pero aun sonriendo.

—De la que te salvaste—murmuro Hinata, mirándome divertida—vamos a la clase de arte.

—esto…yo tengo que hacer algo antes, vayan ustedes adelante...

Se miraron confundidas, pero no preguntaron nada, de momento, bien sabía yo que luego no me dejarían escapar.

— ¿te sientes bien? Si quieres te acompañamos a la enfermería…

—no se preocupen estoy bien, además ya todos deben estar en el salón, mejor apúrense, se les hace tarde—les respondí

—Oh, querida, a las tres se nos hace tarde, así que dinos, ¿qué es lo que pasa?—estas dos no se rendían, ya decía yo que no todo podía ser fácil.

—Está bien, les contare—cuando les dije eso sus ojos brillaron de emoción contenida, ¿Qué creían ellas que iba a hacer yo? —pero no ahora, más tarde, ahora se van a clase las dos, y me excusan por fa…

—bueno…—murmuro un poco aburrida Ino, pero luego sonrió como niña que recién le acaban de dar un dulce—pero luego nos dices, promételo.

—Sí, sí, sí, se los prometo—les dije apresurada, no podía seguir intentando convencerlas, se los contaría absolutamente todo, pero primero debía encargarme del asuntillo pendiente con _el bestia _de Sasuke

Se marcharon a paso rápido hacia el salón, satisfechas con la promesa que me habían arrancado, en serio no tenían remedio, estaban más locas que una cabra, tenían sus arranques de enfado, pese a todo eran las mejores personas que había conocido.

Camine despacio hacia los vestidores, pero no hacia los femeninos, sino a los masculinos, aquí estaba lo peligroso de mi intento de venganza, si me llegaban a pillar aquí se me iba a armar pero en grande.

Mi plan era algo tonto, pero no tenía muchas opciones, no conocía al chico, solo sabía que era un cretino, pero ni idea de cómo desquitarme, así que lo que iba a hacer por más infantil que pareciera, era entrar al vestidor mientras él se bañaba y llevarme sus pertenencias, era por eso que lo necesitaba solo, de haber estado aquí el resto de los chicos hubiese sido del todo imposible entrar, además del trauma que me llevaría de ver a más de quince muchachos, pues , como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Ya de pie en la puerta de los vestidores, me alarmo el hecho de no escuchar nada, no se oía la ducha, pero tampoco había señales de que hubiera alguien adentro, así que con cierta vacilación entre al vestidor, y me sorprendí de hallarlo totalmente solo.

—pero que…—murmure aturdida, yo había visto a Sasuke dirigirse hacia aquí, como cinco minutos antes, según mis cálculos debería estar en la ducha, pero todo era silencio.

Con todo el valor que pude reunir me acerque a la entrada de las duchas, asome mi cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, también estaba vacío, a parte de la humedad, no había más nada.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —escuche a mis espaldas, no me pude mover, solo sentía la cálida respiración de la persona en mi nuca.

—te estoy hablando, ¿Qué no me oyes? — esa simple pregunta hecha con un tono fastidiado, logro sacarme del estupor, rápidamente me di vuelta, y de inmediato lamenté haberlo hecho.

Frente a mi estaba el objeto de mi venganza, con únicamente un toalla anudada a la cintura, viéndome con esos ojos tan perturbadores, no pude decir ni mu, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, y es el chico, estaba mejor de lo que pensé en un principio, apartando el hecho de que era un bastardo, físicamente era un monumento de hombre. Pero tenía que abrir la boca, para echar por la borda lo único bueno que pensaba de él.

— ¿terminaste de examinarme o tengo que esperar más? —pregunto divertido.

Ya estaba por soltarle mi ingeniosa respuesta, cuando de repente se escucho el ruido de la puerta de los vestuarios abriéndose, ambos giramos la cabeza hacia la entrada, y me quise morir cuando me di cuenta de que el que había entrado era nada más y nada menos que el profesor de deporte, que se quedo primero mudo ante la imagen que tenia frente así, luego enrojeció y frunció el ceño muchísimo más de lo que lo había visto hacerlo antes.

_Dios, ten piedad de mi, mátame ahora._

La verdad es que no había que ser muy listo para saber que se estaba imaginando el profesor, sinceramente que mas podría pensar viendo que yo, vestida con los shorts y una blusita, estaba pegada a la pared, y que Sasuke, cubierto únicamente por una toalla, estaba frente a mí, a una distancia que violaba cualquier norma de espacio personal.

Era cierta aquella ley que decía:

_La perversidad del Universo tiende hacia el máximo_

___________________________________________________________________

Así era como había pasado todo, ahora estaba esperando mi sentencia.

— ¡castigados por un mes! —Grito el profesor—y tienen suerte de que no sea peor. ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!!

Le dirigí una mirada asesina a Sasuke, y me acerque lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído:

—te juro que te odio

—Yo también te amo, cariño —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor lo oyera y nos dirigiese una mirada fulminante.

— Bastardo…—murmure mientras me alejaba, pare en la pista de atletismo.

Estaba pensando que pese a todo no me había ido tan mal, el castigo fue más leve de lo que imagine…

Me detuve en seco.

¡Oh, mierda!!

Acababa de recordar que el castigo había sido para ambos, ahora encima, lo iba a tener que soportar después de clases, ¡me volvería loca!

—Ya nada podría ser peor—dije para mí misma.

Entonces paso lo impensable, comenzó a llover.

_Algo que pueda ir mal, irá mal en el peor momento posible._

* * *

spero les haya gustado...

dejen reviews!


End file.
